marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-904913)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-904913 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Eye patch over left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Iron Man: Armored Adventures Season 1 16 | HistoryText = Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. an international peace keeping force. He and S.H.I.E.L.D. tell Iron Man not to interfere with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plan to reclaim the Orbital Station from the Living Laser. After a space assault failed, Fury considered to activate the station's self-destruct. After the Laser is defeated and remanded to a special cell, Fury tells Iron Man that he's a loose cannon in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s eyes and they will take him down the minute he messes up, for good. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier's engines are failing, Fury has some SHIELD agents send for Tony Stark so that he can repair them. The engines were built by Howard Stark. Tony ends up in an argument with Fury when he learns the the Living Laser is dying and that his father originally made weapons. When AIM hire the Ghost to steal the Living Laser, Iron Man contacts them and leads them to their headquarters so they can arrest them and get the Living Laser back. When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives, the Living Laser gives his life to save Iron Man. Fury asks where the Living Laser is, he tells him "he's gone". Nick Fury sends the Vibranium smugglers to the Vault (Prison) and defends the Black Panther to the world leaders for his actions to reacquire the stolen vibranium. He is also seen at Justin Hammer's weapons presentation and leaves when his facility's electricity surges. Nick Fury also grudgingly asks Iron Man for help retrieving a sample of an adamantium/vibranium alloy. He works with Iron Man to fight the psychotic, Extremis-induced, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Mallen. He also helps Iron Man fight his future grandson, Iron Man 2099. He learns Iron Man's true identity as Tony Stark during the Extremis incident. He later helps Iron Man deal with with General "Thunderbolt" Ross and his pursuit of the Hulk. Fury aided the heroes in fending off the Makluan invasion. Fury, along with Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Black Panther. They set timed explosives in the reactor core of the mothership, while Iron Man, War Machine, Rescue, and Hulk deal with the Makluan Overlord. When they blow, the whole mothership is destroyed and the invasion is stopped. | Powers = Seemingly, those of Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet Pack. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, | Weapons = Various S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons. | Notes = * Voiced by Dean Redman. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fury Family Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors